RQG 52 A Night to Remember
Summary The Rangers awaken with their memories back. They find François Henri's secret workshop, and burn all the notes and blueprints for Mr. Ceiling and The Simulacrum. The party head back to Paris proper. Synopsis Sasha wakes up and realises that she remembers meeting François Henri: they spoke and she realised that something was wrong, then one of the zombie robots came in and wiped her memory. The rest of the party wake up, including Brutor, who snarls and barks at Bertie. He can't soothe his dog and Hamid casts 'Sleep' on Brutor, to calm the situation. They look back into the elementals room and see murky, muddy water in the floor. Bertie and Sasha go and check what has happened to the elementals. Bertie finds a hidden door and they head downwards, finding a workroom. There is a 'conspiracy board': a collection of papers, notes and diagrams pinned up and linked, and the rest of the room is a mess but clearly hasn't been inhabited for a long time. Sasha suspects that this may be François Henri's workshop, where he designed Mr Ceiling. She pockets one of the spheres that led them around the complex, as well as a few other pieces. Bertie fills a box with the notes from the conspiracy board, and they return to Hamid and Zolf. Brutor wakes up and Hamid casts 'Sleep' on him to calm him once again. Zolf has a look through the box of notes, as Bertie heads off looting. The notes contain details of how Mr Ceiling was built, including ciphered notes. There are also notes and components that could be related to the Simulacrum. Sasha hears a low screaming and moaning, presumably from the Ordinateurs. They go and find Zolf's new legs and arm and do some light looting, including the book 'When Passions Collide' from Zolf's room. The two of them return to Hamid and Zolf, who are burning the notes from François' workshop. Sasha says a final goodbye to Brock, and then the Rangers head off into the catacombs, with the plan to leave whilst avoiding crowds. Bertie gets them extremely lost, however, and they are forced to return back to the Mr Ceiling complex. On the way up, they find signs of pandemonium and dead robot-zombies littered around the building. Quotes SASHA: Guys, guys wake up! There's gonna be a lot of problems in Paris! Guys, guys! Hamid, Hamid, everyone's going to, everyone's gonna remember, everyone's gonna remember what's gone wrong! I remember all the things that the thing was trying to hide from me, right, right? Everyone that was up there in the building is gonna remember what's been going on for months and months and months! HAMID: Oh dear, um, that's probably ... means we won't have to explain quite as much at least ... ? - BERTIE: Sort of changed his memories to remember that I didn't throw him off a building. ZOLF: What. SASHA: Woah! BERTIE: Well you don't expect a great deal of theory of mind and self-consciousness from a dog, let's be honest. SASHA: I don't expect much from you! - BERTIE: Good job it was Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water and not the four humours, I wouldn't fancy wading through that. - SASHA: Seems they didn't make it this far ... unless the air one did, I don't know how much damage ... I mean like—how can we... BERTIE: Ah! The air one could still be here! (Bertie starts slashing wildly at the air) - SASHA: Right, you guys stay down here and read, I've got some magical limbs to grab. BERTIE: Oh yes, same. You two can stay here and do our homework and we'll potter off and go and find some fantastical magical legs. - SASHA: Thanks mate, you ... you saved the world ... Yeah, well done ... and, uh, sorry how it ended ... uh, y'know ... you, you did good ... you did good, lad. Uh, really all I've got... - HAMID: Um, just before I left the, the simulation he left a message for me, he asked me to look after you ... he was still ... wanted you to know that. SASHA: Yep, well ... y'know it's, it's one of those things innit, you think that you're alone for all those years and it turns out that you had the best friend there was in the world. So ... it's a shame ... it's a, it's a shame, but I guess most people don't even get that so ... uh, I'm lucky really, as it all turns out. Dice rolls and Mechanics * At the beginning of the episode, the party rolls to determine the order of waking up—Sasha rolls a 19, Bertie rolls an 8, Zolf rolls a 4, Hamid rolls a 1. * The moment Brutor wakes up, Bertie rolls a 13 on his Reflex save and avoids getting bitten. * Bertie fails to roll the required natural 20 on Handle Animal, rolling a 13+8 instead. * Hamid casts Sleep on Brutor, where Brutor fails to surpass the required DC of 16 and falls asleep. * Perception rolls to detect the state of the fight between Elementals—Hamid rolls 16, Bertie rolls 12, Zolf rolls ? (lower than both) * Entering the main chamber, Sasha rolls a 1 on Perception, and Bertie rolls an 8. * Sasha rolls ? (really high) on Perception and detects an absence of traps on the door. * Within the workroom, Bertie rolls a 9 on Perception, and Sasha rolls a 22. * Sasha rolls a 12 on Appraise for the Alchemy kit, and a 20 on Appraise for the items on the work bench. * Sasha rolls a 20 for Sleight of Hand to pocket the sphere, and Bertie fails to notice with an opposing Perception check of 7. * Back at the top of the staircase, Zolf and Hamid roll 22 and 26 on Perception respectively, and both hear the approaching sound of Brutor's angry barking. * Hamid casts Sleep on Brutor again, and Brutor fails to beat the DC of 16 again, and falls back asleep. * Heading to the room where Mr Ceiling was first encountered, Bertie rolls a 1 on Perception, and Sasha rolls a 19. * Within Zolf's room, Bertie and Sasha roll 14 and 13 respectively on Perception, and find the novel hidden carefully under the mattress. * While trying to lead the party out, Bertie rolls a 2 on Survival, and fails to retrace the route to leave the catacombs. * Hamid rolls a 15 on a Reflex save to avoid letting go of Brutor as he dashes forward. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode